magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13
is the forth part of the "Start of a Journey Arc". Short Summary Iremi leaves a note for her grandmother explaining that she'll be joining Enzu to take care of him. Later, Enzu and Edermask take a break while deciding where to go. In the distance, they hear Iremi. She tells Enzu she'll be joining them and makes him carry her stuff. Long Summary The chapter opens showing Iremi's Grandmother's house. The grandma asks for Iremi to bring a box of medicine from the shelf. She realizes Iremi isn’t in the house. She throws open a window and yells out “Iremi”. She wonders to herself where Iremi has gone off to. She sees a letter on a table held down with a rock. It’s written in their language and the translation is below. She looks worried and surprised and then begins to tremble shacking the letter. She pictures Iremi sticking out her tongue as she reads the letter in Iremi’s voice. She places a hand on the side of her head and wonders what she’s going to do with her. Granny, you know that Enzu can’t survive in this dangerous world on his own right? I’m leaving to be Enzu’s guardian, so don’t worry about me. It’s because I’m just too nice, you know? Hehe. Well then, see you later!!! – Your genius granddaughter Iremi. Enzu drinks water from a flask. He asks Edermask where they are going. Edermask, with a straight look on his face, pauses on a plateau overlooking a lush green valley covered in wildflowers. Snowy peaks loom in the distance. “First, let’s go to Lano”. They walk through the forest with sunlight streaming through the tall trees and casting shadows on the forest ground. Enzu hears Iremi calling his name. He says “Iremi” questionably and looks around. He continues to hear his name being called out. He thinks that he is hearing things and is going crazy. He hears Iremi shout his name, and he looks behind him skeptically. He’s surprised to see Iremi behind him panting. Iremi’s holding her bag and bent over her knees completely sweating. She laughs between breaths. Edermask says, “you…” and Enzu says “Iremi”. She responds by asking if they were planning on sneaking off by themselves without telling her. Enzu responds that he and his father never belonged in the village anyway. Since his father has passed away (he didn’t have a reason to stay). He asks her if she came all the way to say goodbye. Iremi is enraged and calls Enzu an idiot. “Can’t you tell from my luggage?” she yells. She tells him that she can’t trust him on his own and finishes with a “heh”. Her expression goes from smug to offput as Enzu rushes at her exclaiming her name with love. She back-hands him and shouts “As if!!!” Enzu crashes to the ground. From the ground Enzu looks up and laughs. Iremi asks him what she’s so happy about. Edermask looks at them contentedly. She tells Edermask that he’ll probably need her a lot as well. He looks at her puzzled as she elbows his side. Annoyed, he tells her to do as she pleases. Iremi points down at her bag and tells to carry her stuff. Enzu responds by saying he has his own bags to carry. Iremi yells after Edermask to wait for him. “I… Iremi… He… Hello?” He tells her that she can’t do this to him. She has a huge grin “You’re glad I came along, right? Don’t be embarrassed~ okay?” He calls her mean and yells for them to wait for him. Quick Reference Characters *Iremi's Grandmother *Edermask *Enzu *Iremi Magic Used Site Navigation Category:Start of a Journey Arc Chapters Category:Chapters